


樱桃派

by ExtremelyHugeDogEgg



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Charles You Slut, M/M, Rich bastards
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-03-26 12:35:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13857906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtremelyHugeDogEgg/pseuds/ExtremelyHugeDogEgg
Summary: 管家/继父E/少爷C满足私心的产物





	1. Chapter 1

“雅各布，老朋友，我去看了医生……他说我没时间了，最多三年，我想把钱分给你，我死后你来照顾查尔斯，把他当作自己的孩子一样……”  
查尔斯看着布莱恩灰白的头发，他说这件事的时候显得有些焦急。坐在他旁边的老管家惶恐地摆手，他比布莱恩年龄还要大，头发已经花白了。他的儿子穿着浆洗得一丝不苟的白衬衫和燕尾服，给查尔斯撤下盘子，换上点心。他抬头看了看这个年轻男人，他的头发倒是没有变颜色。  
“我吃饱了。”他作出一副任性的样子，推开盘子，跳下椅子。布莱恩瞪了他一眼，然后看了看艾瑞克。雅各布会意，向艾瑞克使了使眼色，让他出去。  
查尔斯自顾自地走在艾瑞克的前面，背着手：“我知道那是什么意思，”他说，“我的爸爸要死了，让你爸爸照顾我。”  
艾瑞克跟在他后面不回应他。走廊里即使开了灯也显得阴暗，他蹦蹦跳跳地走在祖先的画像中间：“你的爸爸，他会给你读睡前故事吗？”  
他愣了一下，想起那是很久以前的事。然后说：“会。”  
“好吧，我爸爸不会。”  
艾瑞克想起以前老泽维尔以前赞助他读大学——两年前的事了——倒是很大方。他对雅各布总是客客气气的，他记得。雅各布有一回在他突然昏倒的时候跟他做心肺复苏捡回来一条命，从此以后布莱恩•泽维尔就对兰谢尔一家充满感激。雅各布在家从来不说东家的家事，他听到小泽维尔这么说还挺诧异。  
“你愿意给我念一个吗？”查尔斯突然停下来，抬着头问他。

意外产物，这就是布莱恩对查尔斯整个人生的定义。  
他并不想得到一个外面的情人生的孩子，但没办法，几年前莎伦突然出现，还抱着一个小孩，趾高气扬地站在泽维尔老宅的台阶上。他的妻子不能怀孕，一直以来他们的婚姻也只是貌合神离，她闹了很久，但他知道她只想拿到更大一笔的钱。  
这场闹剧结束在一年前莎伦酗酒把自己喝死了。他给这个小东西请了好家教，但无论是他还是莎伦都提不起教育他的想法。他在美国的脚跟还没站稳，生意场上的事一桩接一桩。  
查尔斯•弗朗西斯•泽维尔，长了七年，见过自己的生父堆着笑跟一群有糖尿病的生意人来往，见过半夜突然行走在走廊里的烫着波浪的女人，见过布莱恩慷慨大方地赞助雅各布•兰谢尔的儿子读大学，就是没有听过他给自己念过哪怕那么一个睡前故事。事实上布莱恩根本不知道怎么去教育一个小孩，他的人生计划里，一个亲生的、流着自己的血的儿子，这么早出现，根本就是个彻头彻尾的不必要因素。  
老混帐。  
查尔斯在九年之后他的葬礼上想。艾瑞克•兰谢尔也站在他的旁边，为他撑着伞。雅各布两年前出了车祸，死得比得了癌症的东家还早。他穿着黑色的礼服，在神职人员旁边，看着棺材。  
“我很遗憾，”艾瑞克说，“泽维尔先生确实是个好人。”  
是吗？查尔斯若有所思，他对别人似乎倒是毫不吝啬自己的善意。  
悼词念完了，在场的所有人都在默默地恸哭，即使黑色西装的肩部被雨打湿也——至少他们表现出来——不在乎。他抬头和艾瑞克对视，把自己的锐利的蓝眼睛藏在挤出来的泪水之后，然后踮起脚尖抱住了自己的新管家，把自己的脸埋进艾瑞克的肩膀里，在他微微颤抖的肩膀上无声地笑了出来。

司机来墓园外接他们，兰谢尔把伞打在查尔斯头上，为他打开车门，然后坐在了副驾驶座上。查尔斯看着雨中的墓园，他的不负责任的、家财万贯的父亲，就埋在这片土地的六尺之下，除了名字显出他和别人的不同之外，布莱恩·泽维尔不过就是一具冰冷的尸体。  
还是相当幸运的那种，查尔斯想，他比医生的判决多活了整整五年。  
精明、冷静、待人友善只是为了不暴露自己是个冷漠到能忽略自己儿子的事实。他忘不了布莱恩在他很小的时候看他的那种眼神，在他晚上去上厕所的时候发现自己生父跟一个来路不明的女人滚在一起的情景，连门都没关，布莱恩看着他，像看一个陌生人，保姆都比他会和查尔斯相处。直到他大一些，泽维尔才稍微懂了一些怎么教育小孩，不再疯狂得像是刚知道自己的病时，差点把自己的生意全盘毁掉，但他仍然只会跟他用不那么浅的语言讲他的遗嘱和生意。  
那时他都十岁了，童年即将过去，伤害已经造成。只能庆幸查尔斯·泽维尔不尿床，也没有纵火和虐待动物。感谢上帝童年阴影没让他变成连环杀人犯。他去私立男校，对所有人彬彬有礼又冷漠，拿着相当得体的成绩，反倒不知道为什么对那帮还在长青春痘的男生有着莫名其妙的吸引力。查尔斯交过一个男朋友，几个月以前，叫迈克尔，这段不太认真的恋情以迈克尔对他不经意间展现出的占有欲为终结。他从不怀疑迈克尔是认真的，但他根本不打算跟他玩那套。他们在校园的角落里接过吻，在夏日的艳阳里坐在台阶上分享一瓶冰可乐，迈克尔显得很专注并且很狂热，但在吻他时很克制，反而是查尔斯率先伸了舌头，甚至让那个大他一岁的男孩有些错愕。他在退开时舔了舔嘴唇，很享受迈克尔的迷恋。  
他不拒绝别人的示好，因此迈克尔也就开始嫉妒。查尔斯那天下午平静地听完迈克尔不着痕迹的抱怨，然后拒绝了他忘记带于是让迈克尔帮忙带上的那本《局外人》，顺便轻巧地提出了分手，看着迈克尔不可置信的样子，像是恶作剧成功的小孩一样大声笑了出来。迈克尔跟着他不自然地笑了两声，问他是什么意思，查尔斯说字面意思，几乎是以俯瞰的姿态去看迈克尔接下来无休止的哀求和挽留，觉得这很好笑。  
“到了。”艾瑞克说，帮他拉开了车门。  
查尔斯眯着眼睛看他，从车里下来，突发奇想挽住了艾瑞克的手，然后开始端详他脸上一闪而过的愕然和窘迫。  
“请吧，兰谢尔先生，”他似笑非笑地、用半生不熟的德语对德国人说，“或者说，Vater。”  
他先进去房间里换上一套更日常的衣服，迫不及待地想要把沾上墓地雨水的西装脱掉。他约了汉克•麦考伊，他的家庭律师，但他明天才来。查尔斯读过布莱恩的遗嘱，在他成年前，家庭生意都由科特•马可代理。他不太关心，也不太在乎，科特的利益早就在无穷无尽的法律文书里被规定好了，他不用担心他会杀掉自己来得到遗产。  
至于那些生意，他漠不关心地想，只要科特能不让他睡在大街上，他就不在乎他做了什么。他更关心监护人那一条。原本雅各布应布莱恩的要求将要收养他，但他死了，布莱恩就把任务又交到了艾瑞克头上，他三十出头，但沉稳得像是四十岁的男人。  
艾瑞克跟厨子交待了一些事情，然后走到阳台上，叹了口气，然后点燃了香烟，尝试摆脱隐约的古怪感觉。查尔斯从背后走了过来，把一只手搭在栏杆上，俯视正门口的喷泉。他偏过头去看管家，然后从口袋里拿出一包香烟，抽出其中一支，叼在嘴上，凑近了兰谢尔：“劳驾，借个火。”  
艾瑞克看着他熟稔的样子，像个真正的纨绔子弟一样，轻浮又早熟。他皱着眉头把查尔斯的烟拿下来：“你才十五。”  
“这么快就进入角色了？”查尔斯完全不介意那一根——和那一包烟被没收，“Daddy?”  
“这并不是我能决定的，”艾瑞克说，“泽维尔先生让我做你的监护人。”  
“但你可以拒绝，然后只当我的管家，在我抽烟的时候什么也管不着。那笔钱真的不少。”  
艾瑞克知道这不是指责，但仍然觉得被冒犯。查尔斯惯于开玩笑，他就喜欢用这种半真半假的语气。他其实不太乐意掺和这摊事，老泽维尔是怎么对待查尔斯的，尽管雅各布在家几乎不议论这种事，他还是大概知道。布莱恩三十出头时天天忙着在纽约生意场上周旋，查尔斯的生母酗酒基本不管他；到他七岁时布莱恩查出了癌症每天只知道四个字“人生苦短”，把这个继承人完全抛之脑后；当他逃过了医生的审判之后，他才开始意识到查尔斯的存在，可惜只赶上了查尔斯童年的尾巴，教育义务没尽到几年就发现上帝的审判只是稍微慢了一步。这个孩子等这一刻太久了：用和父亲一样的冷漠捅进父亲的胸膛。以牙还牙，以眼还眼。  
保姆和家庭教师永远不能代替父亲形象，这大概是他作为旁观者得出的一个教训。  
查尔斯上了男校之后表现得越来越能印证这条教训，艾瑞克偷偷地叹过气，不知道为什么老泽维尔先生对待兰谢尔一家比自己的孩子还热心。不是说这不好，他只是觉得这个聪明的孩子值得更多的关注，或许就不会像现在这样冷漠。  
换句话说，他怜悯查尔斯•泽维尔。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

瑞雯打电话来，说要跟他一起吃晚餐。查尔斯躺在沙发里，懒懒地读那本很久没被人碰过的《物种起源》，用右肩和脖子夹住电话，漫不经心地听着瑞雯在对面讲，声音因为电话的关系有些变化。  
“等会我就去，天哪，你不知道我多想跟你聊聊那些蠢男孩……”  
“瑞雯，亲爱的，”查尔斯说，“我父亲死了。”  
“什么？”  
“对，所以我想，你大概可以过来，我们确实要好好聊聊天。”  
然后他就挂掉了电话，继续看《物种起源》，不在意瑞雯接下来的反应。艾瑞克这时敲了敲门。  
“进来，”他抬头，然后说，“噢，艾瑞克，我正好要跟你说，瑞雯今晚过来跟我们吃饭，你应该和我们一起。顺便告诉厨房一声，就说今晚多了一位女士和我们共进晚餐。”  
“我知道了，”艾瑞克说，“麦考伊先生问您周末有没有空，关于财产分配的一些事，”他顿了顿，“还邀请了我。”  
查尔斯烦恼地合上书：“你知道我不喜欢这种事的。”  
“但您擅长。”  
“叫‘你’就好，或者查尔斯，您是我的监护人了，兰谢尔先生，不只是管家。”  
瑞雯一个小时之后到了，汽车停在喷泉前面。她踏上台阶，查尔斯已经在等她。他们紧紧地拥抱了一下。她穿着黑色短裙，还戴着长筒黑手套，宽檐帽在不太猛烈的太阳里显得不太必要，涂着正红色的口红。  
“够正式吗？我穿得很黑。”  
“不够，”他说，“你要去参加晚会吗？”  
“是的，下周。麦克塔格家的舞会，我爸妈也会去。”  
“对你来说太成熟了，亲爱的，你才十六。”  
“你比我还小呢，查理男孩。”瑞雯反唇相讥。  
艾瑞克为他们打开大门，瑞雯抬头看了他一眼，挑了挑眉，但没说话。  
瑞雯是他一起长大的好朋友——也或许没那么久。他的小学不是男校，瑞雯二年级的时候转学过来，他们两个立刻就成了对方的朋友，即使更大之后查尔斯不能在男校见到她，也无损他们的关系。瑞雯常在他们家过夜。达克霍姆家的家里管得也不太严，至于他的生父，他顶多只会哼一声。  
“你染了头发，”查尔斯看着瑞雯剪短的头发说。  
“是的，”她放下过夜的行李，那在查尔斯看来总是不必要的多，然后托了一下烫卷的头发，粉红色的指甲油衬在黑发边上，“好看吗？”  
“黑色的，是什么新的时尚吗？”  
“你知道我总是引领时尚的那个，”她把行李交给女仆，“告诉我你觉得好看吗？”  
“好看，”他说，“但你只是见我，不是见男朋友，没必要涂口红。”  
“等一下，”她叫住女仆，然后拿出了一罐面膜，“今晚是面膜之夜！”  
“说真的吗？”查尔斯头疼地回复她，“我还有作业没完成。”  
“你永远可以找到时间的，你还有一个周末，”她不容分说地拉起了查尔斯，“今晚你必须跟我一起敷面膜。”  
“而且那还是蓝色的，亲爱的，让你看起来像是基因变异。”查尔斯指出来。  
“这很好用。”  
面膜之夜是瑞雯几个月前搞出来的。先前她来过夜，往往是查尔斯坐在书桌背后看书，而瑞雯在她常住的房间里看电视，有时她会带一两本时髦的小说给查尔斯，强迫他通宵看完然后跟她讨论。自从查尔斯跟她说了自己的男朋友之后，她就要求他和她一起敷面膜，意思是躺在床上聊天聊到十二点半。  
“说起来，”查尔斯说，然后拉着她上楼，从自己的柜子里翻出一盒用红色缎带绑成蝴蝶结的巧克力，“情人节的时候别人送的，你拿去吧，我不想吃。”  
“我在节食，查尔斯，我不能吃。”  
他把盒子塞到瑞雯手上：“你现在节食只是为了在不久之后能够吃多那么点芝士蛋糕，所以结果也没什么区别。”  
“半个月前你才吃完了一碗的香草冰激凌，跟我聊那个法斯宾德认真的样子有多好笑。甜心，我真搞不明白，凭什么你就吃不胖？”  
她叹了口气，解开蝴蝶结，一张纸片飘了下来，瑞雯蹲下去把纸片捡起来，上面写着Je t'aime。  
“噢，深情的小宝贝。”她捂着心口用油腻的腔调说。  
“我的外语课程选的是德语，显然他并不是那么上心。”他说。  
瑞雯挑出一块看起来较小的：“你的那个新管家，是雅各布的儿子吧？”  
“布莱恩指定他做我的监护人，”查尔斯双手向后一撑桌子，坐了上去，摇晃着双腿，“作为某种替代品。”  
“你知道他是个混蛋，”瑞雯说，“别让混蛋毁了你，亲爱的。”  
“我没有在为他默哀，”他喝了口柠檬水，“为死人生气是很蠢的。”  
柠檬片是刚切的，酸涩的味道还没到水里，只有淡淡的香气。他把泡在水里的一点果肉咬破，立刻皱起了眉头。  
“使人生存下来的必不可少的两种物质，”他抬起头来，从玻璃杯上沿看瑞雯，“一个是水，一个是糖。”  
女仆来敲门，告诉瑞雯她的房间已经布置好了。她点了点头，然后走了出去。查尔斯放下玻璃杯，从桌子上跳下来，重新卧进了沙发里看他的《物种起源》。艾瑞克这时突然出现在门口。  
“少爷，”他说，“晚饭准备好了。”  
查尔斯叹了口气，为这本难以一次性看完的书：“好的。”

瑞雯在晚餐时感受到了从来没有过的微妙气氛。往常泽维尔先生会坐在一旁，但查尔斯要求兰谢尔坐下，并且是布莱恩以前坐的位置。尽职尽责的管家想要张嘴拒绝、至少坐到另一个位置上，但男孩拉住了他的手腕：“求你。”  
她看见兰谢尔微微挑起了眉毛，他显得很吃惊，尽管他并没有把这展现得很明显；其次是一种她暂时看不穿的情绪：兰谢尔抿了抿嘴，似乎在思考，接着又看了眼查尔斯做出来的那副可怜样子。或许他心知肚明查尔斯惯于用这样的表情，但就是没法拒绝。  
“所以你现在是查尔斯的监护人了？”她在沉默了很久之后说。  
“你让这听起来太冷漠，亲爱的，”查尔斯打断刚打算开口的艾瑞克，用责怪的语气说，“不如说是艾瑞克是我的继父。”  
她没有听查尔斯讲，而是严肃地看向兰谢尔。他回应了瑞雯的目光：“是的，应泽维尔先生的要求。”  
“这不太常见，”她说，“即使我明白你对泽维尔们的贡献。”  
查尔斯皱起眉头，想要把她不友好的潜台词掐掉：“瑞雯！”  
“但是既然我已经被指定了，这就是我的责任，无论如何，达克霍姆小姐。”  
艾瑞克回答问题的方式让他感到不愉快，好像“被”作为艾瑞克的责任是一件值得羞愧的事。查尔斯没有再说话，只是沉默地吃完了晚饭。细腻的陶瓷和闪着冷光的餐刀上模糊地映出头顶的吊灯，三人之间回荡着餐具碰撞的细小声音，在空荡荡的房子里回响。  
他提前回了房，即使这会被认为没有礼貌，坐到书桌后，戴上眼镜，继续那份使人痛苦的德语作业。歌德，他轻声念出这个伟大的名字，Old bastard.  
“你在生气。”瑞雯进了房间，坐在沙发上。  
“你刚刚很粗鲁。”他谴责瑞雯。  
“是你很粗鲁，”她说，“你就这么走了。”  
“我知道你不喜欢艾瑞克，但你说的话令人觉得很不愉快。甜心，至少装出礼貌。”  
“我不明白这是怎么回事，”她说，“但很明显是你不对劲。你可以漠不关心地接受你生父的死，却不能忍受我出于关心你而说的稍微过分一点的话？”  
“我不需要这种关心，”查尔斯冷下脸，啪的一下盖上钢笔的笔盖，“如果你指的是羞辱别人的好意。”  
“这算什么？”她尖刻地说，“像你看的那些书里说的‘扭曲的父亲形象’吗？”  
“我不知道你在说什么，但是艾瑞克是个很好的人，所以我希望你注意你的言辞。”  
“是的，你知道。而我希望你知道你在干什么。”  
艾瑞克以前给他念童话故事，瑞雯一直知道这件事，每当雅各布带他过来尝试让他接手自己的工作时他都会抽出时间来给年幼的查尔斯念童话，彼得兔或者安徒生。查尔斯会换好睡衣躺在床上，而艾瑞克坐在他床边的椅子上。他每次都会听到故事完全结束才会睡着，并且听故事永远漫不经心，只会仰起脸看艾瑞克低头读书，像是渴求什么东西。她知道是因为她见过，在某个布莱恩不在家的九点半，她和查尔斯一起做手工作业，顺便过夜。她在九点躺下，但查尔斯房间的灯一直没关，于是瑞雯穿上毛绒拖鞋走了出来，把查尔斯的门打开一条缝，想看他究竟在干什么，就见到兰谢尔亲了一下查尔斯的右脸颊。即使她只有九岁，也知道管家的儿子给东家的小孩一个晚安吻，并不是太恰当的事。  
直到查尔斯十二岁生日那天，他在亲了布莱恩一口、然后他的生父因为一个电话离开餐桌的那段时间，又抱住艾瑞克亲了一口，她猛然发现事情变得不太对劲了。  
“你又知道什么？”他刻薄地指出来，“年轻气盛，认为自己了解世界上的每件事，自以为是正义使者，暗示一些不怀好意的话来羞辱艾瑞克。我真不知道你为什么会变成这样——又或者说我知道得一清二楚。”  
“你知道得一清二楚，因为你自己正巧就是我这种人，弟弟，”她说，“我清楚不是什么太好的榜样，但纠缠一个比你大十八岁的人——你可以轻易解决跟那些比你大一两岁的人调情带来的问题，不代表你能解决这个。”  
“你想暗示什么？这简直是胡言乱语。”  
瑞雯深深地看了他一眼：“凡事都有其后果。”


	3. Chapter 3

他揉了揉太阳穴，感到疲惫不堪。他应当习惯瑞雯的说话方式的，毕竟他们总是直来直去地指出对方的错误。查尔斯只是想不明白为什么她对艾瑞克有这么大的敌意。他长长地叹了口气，靠到椅子后背上，然后仰着头晃椅子。他吩咐仆人把原先的那把垫子更柔软的扶手椅搬去别的房间，因为那晃不起来。查尔斯把左手搭在眼睛上，轻轻地摩挲眼睛旁边的皮肤。

走廊上传来一阵不紧不慢的脚步声。是艾瑞克，他知道，因为只有艾瑞克的脚步是这个节奏，先是脚跟着地，再是脚尖，声音正巧能让人听见，又不会吓人一跳。布莱恩脚步更重，雅各布脚步更轻，所以每当他投入地学习时，突然出现的雅各布就容易吓到他。艾瑞克会挺着胸，昂着头，有时他的手会在身旁摆动，有时会背在身后。

“少爷，”艾瑞克已经走到了门口，“很抱歉这么晚来打扰您，麦克塔格家送来了邀请函，下周六，就在麦克塔格家。是我的疏漏，昨天下午已经送到，但我忘记了。”

“你不用道歉，艾瑞克。并且叫我查尔斯，”他坐正，“然后告诉他们我会去。”

查尔斯从椅子上站起来，走向门边：“现在如果你原谅我。”

艾瑞克让开了路，看着查尔斯向左边走廊走去的背影。他突然又顿住，然后转了个身：“晚安。”

“晚安。”艾瑞克说。

 

他看得出来查尔斯不想谈，出于羞愧或者尴尬或者别的什么。艾瑞克当然知道他继子的好朋友在暗示什么。

艾瑞克换上他那件黑色的浴袍，坐在椅子上，心不在焉地翻看报纸。他一直不喜欢瑞雯，就像瑞雯也一直不喜欢他。青春期，过于早熟，精明又刻薄，长着蠢货们都有的金发，但这不止是他不喜欢这个女孩的理由，理由很单纯，就是瑞雯对他展现了敌意。

这让他听起来像个小肚鸡肠的青少年，他翻了一页报纸，让自己保持在成年人该保持的冷静状态下，而不是因为别人的讨厌就以牙还牙。

查尔斯喜欢她，他应该记住这个。

事实上他做到了，在餐桌上他的回答完美又冷漠，巧妙地回避了她不礼貌的刺探。但他还是觉得不愉快，艾瑞克阴沉地合上了报纸，脱下他的眼镜，看了看时间。

查尔斯应该好好地被教育一番，因为他做的事和他的每个轻率又任性的决定。十六岁都没满，玩弄感情的技巧之纯熟就超过了任何一个小荡货。你是管家，总能听到那么些事，你不应该评价你的东家，但是作为继父他有责任告诉这个奶油一样的小男孩：做了什么事就要负什么责。

他不应该交这么一个跟他一个模子刻出来的朋友，他们只会把对方拉下水。

艾瑞克突然感到很想喝酒，就像他十七岁时一样，喝麦芽酿出来的啤酒。他想起他二十出头的时候第一次宿醉，早上起床时头痛欲裂，想要呕吐，那股恶心劲过去后他的唯一一个念头是戒酒。没戒成，但是他再也没醉到不省人事过。查尔斯绝不能这样。

很有趣，艾瑞克躺在床上时突然发现，他进入父亲角色的速度比想象中要快上不少。

 

“然后我听见有人悄悄说：

请爱我吧

当我回头去看时

月亮已变成了金色。”

瑞雯躺在床上敷上她的面膜，收音机里放着比利•荷莉戴。她光脚走下床，雪白的脚掌陷在地毯里，然后打开电视机，把声音调小，漫长的雪花点后她看见了时装广告，里面的女人穿着奇怪衣服走来走去，背景男声极尽吹嘘之能事，把那顶茶壶帽子夸成了新潮流。

她看不进去，但她不想让房间显得太过安静，于是她又躺了回去。

女人的直觉永远是对的，她这么相信着，但现在看来她除了直觉之外没有别的证据来支持她的说法了。瑞雯开始后悔自己晚饭时说的话，平心而论，艾瑞克•兰谢尔没有做更出格的事，查尔斯也没有。他们的关系仅仅只是因为一个小孩的父爱缺失而显得比一般管家和主人之间的关系更特殊一些。查理玩腻了之后，就会放弃的。兰谢尔冷硬得像块石头，无论怎样她至少满意这种不讨人喜欢的性格。

瑞雯把面膜洗掉，突然开始厌恶这面镜子。她拉上被子，睡得不太好。

 

查尔斯睡不着。

他穿着毛绒拖鞋，睡裤下露出一小截洁白的脚踝。他清醒得像喝了几吨的咖啡，在房子里游荡，像一个小小的幽灵。查尔斯把脚步放得很轻，借着一点点微光看脚下的路。但在路过艾瑞克门前时，木地板突然很不合时宜地咯吱一声。

上帝，他懊恼地想，他希望这没有吵醒兰谢尔先生。

“谁在那里！”

哦，天哪，好极了。

“是我，艾瑞克，”他走进他的继父的房间，“抱歉吵醒了你。”

“你为什么在这，查尔斯？你应该躺在床上睡觉的。”

“我睡不着。”

艾瑞克掀开被子，查尔斯注意到他在站起来前把一把匕首放回枕头下。“来吧，男孩，”他说，“让我给你热一杯牛奶。”

“会给你带来麻烦吗？”他眨了眨眼睛。

“当然不会。”

查尔斯跟着他到了厨房，艾瑞克拿出奶锅，点火。刚刚他因为那一声吓醒，现在知道只是这个麻烦精睡不着就开始游荡之后，开始重新感到困意。艾瑞克打了个哈欠，把牛奶倒进两个玻璃杯里。

“我可以要一些糖吗？”他问。

“不行。”

“对不起，”查尔斯在接过自己那一杯时说，道歉带着亦真亦假的诚意，“你应该批评我一顿，因为我不守规矩，半夜把你吵醒，还让你给我热牛奶。”

“查尔斯，我……”

他确实想发脾气，但他没办法这么对待一个瓷娃娃，漂亮、易碎，又娇弱。

“把我当成你自己的孩子吧，艾瑞克，”查尔斯捧着那杯温热的牛奶，“你想用什么方法教育我都行，我就是你的孩子，你是我的爹地，你尽可以骂我不守规矩，因为这是为我好——”

“你要改掉这个习惯，”艾瑞克突然打断他，“你不能总这样。你才十五，就开始失眠。成年之前你就能把自己的健康拖垮。”还有你无穷无尽的甜食和社交，他在心里补充。

“我会尽量，”他回答，狡黠地低下头去，喝他的牛奶，“那如果我以后再睡不着，能来找你吗？”

“那么你需要一些运气才能让我不批评你。”艾瑞克仰脖喝下一整杯牛奶，喉结向下滑动了一下。

“不，我是说，我能和你一起睡吗？”

查尔斯也喝了一口牛奶，他的上唇边缘上沾了奶渍。他伸出舌头舔了下鲜红的嘴唇，热切地看着艾瑞克，“你知道，你其实是第一个给我念睡前故事的人。”

艾瑞克看着这个男孩，乐此不疲地玩着这种小把戏，以为自己的魅力能让所有人跪倒，嘲笑他的同时胸中涌上一股柔情，促使他想要好好疼爱这个小可怜，或许也促使他——

“求你了，兰谢尔先生？”

“可以。”

他收走了两个空掉的玻璃杯，拿去厨房洗掉。查尔斯在桌边打了个喷嚏。艾瑞克才想起来这才是早春，他能挺住这个温度，这个小孩恐怕不行。他取下自己挂在衣帽架上的一件外套，披在查尔斯身上，查尔斯很乐意接受这样的关怀，又把松松垮垮的外套向自己身上紧了紧。

“走吧。”

艾瑞克开了一盏没那么亮的灯，陪着查尔斯一起走过走廊。查尔斯的愿望得到了满足，走路时都带着满意的沉默，显得轻快又疲倦。但查尔斯路过他的房间时并没有停下脚步——他以为查尔斯今晚将赖在他的房间里——的时候，他流露出来的一点吃惊被刚好抬头的查尔斯捕捉到了。查尔斯笑了一声：“哦，不，不是今天，我只是说，以后如果我再失眠……”

“当然。”

“那么晚安，再一次？”

“晚安。”

查尔斯把外套又脱下交还给了他，笑得像是阴谋得逞，又带着那么点好玩，好似在嘲笑艾瑞克的愚蠢。艾瑞克带上门，走回自己的房间，躺了回去。


End file.
